Episode 1999 (15th August 1995)
Plot Betty and Viv are interested to see Barbara leaving Eric's house first thing in the morning. Barbara seems evasive when Eric offers to phone her later. Betty then notices a man in a car who appears to be watching Eric and Barbara. Betty thinks that she is being watched. Frank asks Dave if he is interested in attending a conference in Leeds. Kim has suggested his name. Betty and Viv keep an eye on the mystery man in the car. Emma receives a letter from the brewery informing her that she has been nominated for an award for a tapas bar she designed in Harrogate. Zoe is delighted for her and already starts to plan where she will place the award. They decide to invite Linda to the ceremony as well. Betty makes it obvious when she takes the registration number of the mystery car. The owner asks her what she is doing. She threatens to call the police if he does not tell her what he is doing. He tells her that actually he is the police. Britt is trying to get Terry interested in moving to a pub in York. Gerald Taylor from the brewery turns up and invites them to the brewery awards dinner, but Alan say that he cannot spare them both so Britt decides to go on her own. Terry is not happy. Betty confides in Viv that she thinks Barbara is in on the 'Eric trap' as well. Danny calls to see Linda at the surgery. She is pleased to see him, but Zoe tells them that she does not want her surgery being used for their illicit tryst. Betty does not approve of the short skirt that Dolores is wearing for work at the tearoom. She is further put out when Dolores tells her that she is raking in the tips and thanks Betty for suggesting that they keep them separate. Rachel and Chris row as she asks him to spend more time with her and Joseph instead of working all the time. He tells her to stop nagging. Alan congratulates Emma on her design nomination. Viv tips Vic off about Eric being watched by the police. She tells Vic that he should stop hanging round with Eric. Kim hints to Dave that she wants to visit him when he goes to stay in Leeds. Betty and Dolores are still bickering about tips. Dave tells Jan and Ned that he is going away on business. They are all laughing about how Frank is no longer pulling his weight, so Linda tries to take advantage of the situation by saying that she is nipping out later. Ned reminds her that she is still grounded until further notice. Betty takes the policeman a flask of tea and a piece of parkin. He is annoyed that she is drawing attention to him and tells her that she is jeopardising police work. She offers to take over from him if he fancies a little nap. Jan and Ned row about Linda's punishment. Jan thinks that they should let her see Danny again. Ned finally gives in. Rachel calls round to see Zoe and Emma. She tells them that Chris is virtually ignoring her and the baby and spending all his time working. Zoe says that Chris never was very good with babies. Dave invites Kathy over to Leeds while he is at his conference, but she says that she cannot spare the time. Danny upsets Seth when he is talking about the war by saying that it is time to forget the past. Seth calls him a "great pansy" and says that he would never have been any good fighting in the war as he would have been too worried about messing his hair. Alan proposes a toast to the valiant dead. Vic tries to convince Eric that there is an undercover policeman watching his house and that Barbara is in on it. Eric doesn't believe him, especially when he says that he got his information from Betty and Viv. Vic tells him to look outside his house and he'll see the car, but when Eric has a look down the village street, it is empty - the police car has disappeared. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Kim Tate - Claire King *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards Guest cast *WPC Metcalfe - Lynn Whitehead *DS Metcalfe - Ray Ashcroft *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes